The Locked Diary
by shadonicx1
Summary: Why do you always break me and Tadase-kun up! Why do you always save me! why do you keep playing with my heart?" "Well maybe its because every day I worry about you! I go to bed worrying about you! Maybe I love you!" -AMUTO-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

Amu crashed out on her bed after a long and gruelling day of school and hunting X eggs…

She sighed "why can't someone else hunt x eggs for a change!" she complained, "no one even cares if I get tired or hurt! No one ever helps me anymore…" but deep down Amu knew that wasn't true, there was always someone who would always save her and annoy her with his incessant teasing… _Ikuto…_

Ikuto just lie there on his bed after school, drained _man I'm bored…_

"Ikuto-nya? Are we…?" Yoru, his Shugo Chara began, he was cut off by Ikuto's reply

"yes… we are…" Ikuto said as he left the house via his window.

_I think I… No __**bad**__ Amu __**Bad!**__ You love Tadase… not that annoying cat!_ Amu wrestled with her thoughts,

"boo" said a familiar husky voice that made her jump

"I-Ikuto! BAKA! Don't do that!" Amu yelled, Ikuto just laughed

"you know… you don't have to stutter every time I do this… actually **do** stutter, it makes your reaction funnier to watch!" Ikuto teased

"Ikuto! Damn it! Why do you always tease me!"

"because its fun…"

"Yeah well its not fun for me! You always save me when I'm in trouble, you constantly break me and Tadase-kun up and you always tease me!"

"I think you deserve better…"

"Well that's not for you to decide! Why do you always mess with my heart Ikuto!?" Amu was mad at him and confused at the same time

"Well maybe its because I can't stand the sight of you and kiddy king together, Maybe its because every day I worry about you and I go to sleep wondering if you're ok! Maybe its because I love you!" Ikuto yelled back

_Did Ikuto just confess to me!?_

"C-could you repeat that last bit Ikuto… I don't know if I got that…" she was calm now, Ikuto edged closer to her, she took a step back and found herself blocked by a wall

"Amu…" he inched closer, his lips right next to hers, his warm breath on her skin "I said I love you…" he kissed her gently on the lips, he pulled away quickly "I'm sorry… that was wrong… I shouldn't have-" Amu grabbed his hand

"shut up and kiss me you stupid cat…" Amu was breathing heavily, her eyes full of lust as she pushed her lips to his with force, Ikuto ran his fingers through her soft, pink hair, he kissed back passionately, he brought her closer, Amu clung to his shirt, she closed her eyes as Ikuto's tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for an entrance, Amu was hesitant at first _heh… she's not ready for that sort of thing…_ Ikuto went to pull away, panting, Amu threw her arms around his neck "don't stop yet…" she said as she pulled him in again, Amu groaned as her mouth opened and Ikuto's tongue moved around her mouth, their tongues entwined, they were forced to break away for air.

"Amu-koi… my little strawberry" and then, Ikuto smiled, not a smirk, but a genuine smile, he held Amu close

"Ikuto I… I love you…" Amu whispered

"More than kiddy king?" He asked, Amu put her hands on his chest _I really __**do**__ love him! Not some little schoolgirl crush like Tadase… but real love…_

She leant in

"A hundred times more…" they gazed into each others eyes and became lost in their own little world, they kissed passionately under the moonlight, when they broke, Ikuto walked towards her balcony and jumped away

"see ya… Amu-koi…" he said as he left.

Amu sat on her bed and reflected on tonights events, she snapped out of it when her mobile rang

"H-Hinamori-san? W-would you like to go to the amusment park with me tomorrow?" he asked nervously "I invited the others, but they couldn't make it so it'll be just you and me…"

"sorry Tadase… I'm gonna be busy tomorrow…"

"oh… what are you doing? Out of interest…"

"oh nothing much, just meeting Ikuto…" Amu didn't want to hear what Tadase had to say about it, she already knew what he would say, she hung up and layed down on her bed again

"Amu-chan?" Miki, one of her 4 Shugo charas asked

"yeah?"

"what do you think of this picture?" she asked, Amu looked at the sketch, it was of her and Ikuto kissing with the moonlight in the background

"I like it Miki… its really good…" she said smiling, she took out her diary and began to write down the days events…


	2. You love kiddy king Ikuto leaves!

"Hinamori-san! Why are you with that thieving cat! He's our enemy!"

"Tadase, you act like you've got Ikuto-kun all worked out when really… you don't know anything! If he was our enemy he would have taken the lock by now!"

"but he could be trying to get close to you and take it…"

"Tadase! Just give up!" Amu yelled, he sighed and turned away, hurt… he whirled around and forced a kiss on Amu, she pushed him away "Tadase! What the hell!"

"I'm showing you the truth…" he kissed her again… _this is what I wanted right? A kiss with Tadase… but now that I am kissing him, it feels… wrong…_

Amu gave up struggling, she had no energy left as Tadase kissed her more deeply now… but sadly up on the roof, a certain someone was observing their kiss.

-at Amu's house-

Amu walked into her room "Man that was messed up! Why the hell did he do that!" she yelled, she lay on her bed for a while when her attention was drawn to a note on the bottom of her bed "huh?" she read it… it said

_Saw you with kiddy king today, I guess he's the one you want really… enjoy yourselves…_

_See ya…_

_Tsukuyomi Ikuto_

"wh-what?" Amu closed her eyes tight _this is just one of those nightmares, I'm gonna wake up in Ikuto's arms in a sec and shout at him for being a perv and sleeping next to me…_ Amu laughed to herself, but when she opened her eyes… Ikuto wasn't there, _I hate you Tadase! I hate you so much!_ She screamed in her mind as she sobbed in her pillow, her charas looking on worriedly, the tears pouring out of her, he was gone…

-with Ikuto-

_This is the right thing to do… she loves kiddy king really…_ Ikuto thought _they'll be other girls…_

_Don't think that! You'll always love Amu!_

_Yeah but she obviously doesn't feel the same_ Ikuto debated with himself

-with Amu-

"Why did he do this!" Amu said inbetween sobs, her mother entered the room

"Amu-chan… are you alright?" she asked

"no mum… I'm not alright… Ikuto left me when Tadase forced a kiss on me…" she began to cry again

"its okay sweetie… they'll be plenty more boys…" she tried to comfort her daughter

"None like him though!" Amu cried and cried for hours, she had used up all her tissues _Ikuto… I love you!_ She called out with her mind, her phone rang, she answered it

"Hinamori-san, I'm sorry about today…"

"oh its okay Tadase, Y'know only thing is **Ikuto left me!**" she was crying

"oh… will you go out with me then?"

"Tadase… you're impossible and selfish and I hate you!" she hung up and wept more

-2 months later-

Amu still hadn't got over Ikuto leaving her, she didn't want to let it go or she would forget about him, after she finished writing, she put her diary in the drawer next to her bed and with the key around her wrist, she walked out on to her balcony and looked at the full moon, _Ikuto…_ was Amu's only thought as she shut her balcony door (not locking it of course) and went to sleep

-with Ikuto-

"Ikuto-nya?"

"what Yoru?"

"when are we going to see Amu again? I miss the blue one…"

"never… get used to it" _are you gonna sit here feeling sorry for yourself or are you actually going to do something about it!_ He yelled at himself internally

"on second thought… time to pay Amu a visit…" he left the house and made hiss way to Amu's.

-at Amu's house-

Ikuto landed on her balcony and opened it _heh… silly Amu, still haven't learned to lock your balcony I see._ He thought as he walked over to see a sleeping Amu _she's cute when she sleeps_ Ikuto's attention turned to something shining on her wrist _huh? A key? I wonder what it unlocks…_ he looked over to see a drawer with an obvious lock _oh great job of hiding the lock Amu…_ he laughed quietly to himself, he reached out for her wrist _wait… what if theres something __**really**__ private in there…_ he thought, but in the end he reached out and grabbed the chain around her wrist, she clenched her hand _damn! She's waking up!_ Ikuto slid the key into his pocket and looked for somewhere to hide, _too late!_ His face said "busted!" all over it, Amu's eyes fluttered open lazily

"I-Ikuto?" she said slowly, she got up "well that's impossible, you left me… this is just another one of my dreams…" she mumbled as she slowly walked up to Ikuto and pushed him against the wall, pressing her lips to his gently, her hands feeling his midnight blue hair, Ikuto was unsure of what to do… _what if Amu realizes she isn't dreaming!_ He panicked for a moment, but as Amu deepened the kiss, Ikuto couldn't fight the urge anymore, he kissed back strongly as Amu turned red in the face, he ran his hands through her pink hair

"Sayonara… Amu-koi…" Ikuto said, breaking away as he layed her back down on her bed and stroked her face as she fell asleep, when he was sure she was asleep, he opened the draw and took a look inside, there was a pink book that said _Hinamori Amu's Diary_

_Amu's Diary!_ Was Ikuto's initial response _I suppose it couldn't hurt to read it a little…_

_No! that's private for Amu…_

_Yeah but…_ Ikuto left Amu's house and brought the book back to his room…

At first he left it on his desk and sat there in his bed, he glanced at it quickly _No… I shouldn't read it…_ he looked again and let temptation get the better of him…

He opened up the book to find…


	3. Ikuto Reads the Diary! Amu! I'm Sorry!

_Dear Diary…_

_Today I had a tiring day of hunting X eggs and School, I couldn't stop thinking about Ikuto… he came by and I yelled at him… asking him why he always saves me and breaks me and Tadase-kun up… _

_He Confessed! And then we kissed under the moonlight… he is so damn hot!_

_Tadase called after and asked me if I wanted to go to the amusment park with him… I told him I'd be busy meeting with Ikuto again… I can't wait to see him again!_

_Hinamori Amu_

Ikuto smiled as he recalled that night…

_Dear diary_

Ikuto noticed teardrops dried up on the page

_Tadase forced a kiss on me today… Ikuto must have seen, he left a note saying he would never see me again because I loved Tadase… That's not how it is… I wish I could talk to him now… make him see that I love him!_

"Amu…"

_Dear diary_

_It's been a month now… life is so hard! I miss that damn pervert and his teasing… I…I loved him, I wish he would come back… I could end up killing myself_

"I can't read anymore…" Ikuto shut the book, it was like every word pierced his heart "this is…my fault" he slowly opened it again

_Dear diary_

_2 months now…_

_Ikuto, if you ever find this_

_One, you are a pervert for stealing my Diary_

_Two, I love you more than anything, please come back!_

_Three, Look at this…_

There was a large arrow pointing to a well drawn picture of him and Amu kissing in the moonlight

Ikuto cried for a second _this is what I've done to her…_

_Ikuto… I'll never see you again anyway, I don't know why I bothered to write that… I guess I'm a stupid, lovesick, perverted girl who can't let it go… I'll wait till you come back…_

_Hinamori Amu_

"Yoru… we're going to see Amu…" he said walking out of the door

"I-Ikuto-nya! Wait!"

-at Amu's house-

Amu was searching franticly for her diary "only one person could have taken it… but he's gone…"

"you mean I-" Miki clamped her hand over Ran's mouth

"shh… don't say **his** name around Amu-chan anymore! It's taboo!"

"Ikuto…" Amu said inbetween sobs

"Someone looking for me?" he asked

"Oh… I fell asleep again then…"

Ikuto pulled Amu into an embrace

"Amu… you're not sleeping" Ikuto said as he stroked her cheek, tears in her eyes

"W-why did you come back?"

"well it's funny you ask… I read a rather interesting book…" he smirked

_Wait…_ Amu looked at her unlocked drawer, then at Ikuto

"YOU PERVERT! YOU STOLE MY DIARY!" Amu yelled

"heh… as usual your reaction is priceless" he laughed "And if this is a dream then I hope you don't wake up…" he hugged her tighter, bringing her face right next to his

"Ikuto… promise me something" she felt his warm breath on her face… he leant in closer, their lips right next to each other

"What is it?" he asked playfully, making Amu turn extremely red, she didn't care anymore, Ikuto was the only one who knew how to see through her façade… she put her arms around his neck

"never leave me again…" she exhaled heavily

"of course…" Ikuto kissed her gently _before she thought she was dreaming… I won't take advantage because she's younger…_

_What? Actually caring about how she'll feel, she's changed me…_

He broke away as Amu held on to him

"probably thinking I can't take it… don't hold back, I love you Ikuto…" She smiled at him _no… don't tempt me Amu… Damn Hormones… I might end up doing something I regret…_

"It won't spoil our friendship… I love you more than anything…" she pulled him in and kissed him deeply, he hesitated and then kissed back

"Trust me Ikuto…"

"I do… I don't trust myself… They'll come after you… Easter…" he spat out the name, Amu took his hands

"I'm not scared Ikuto… if you're with me… I'll never be scared of anything…" she gripped his hand tighter, he smiled at her

"Amu… I'll never let anything happen to you… No one will hurt you while I'm still alive… I promise you…" he held her close to him, both of them in their own world, where their troubles were all forgotten, they gazed into each others eyes,

"Ikuto… it's good to have you back…" Amu pressed her head to his chest

"hmm… It's good to be back" he lifted her chin up and placed a tender kiss on her neck, she blushed intensely

"My little strawberry" How long had it been since Ikuto had called her that? Too long…

"um… Ikuto?"

"yeah…"

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"what? Does Amu think I'm going to run off again?" Ikuto teased

"Shut up you Baka!" she pouted

"Sure…"

"Really?"

"yeah…" they embraced and Ikuto embarrassed Amu by reading sections of her diary out loud

"so… you think I'm sexy do you?" Ikuto expected Amu to pout and deny it as usual, so imagine how he felt when Amu turned around and said

"Yes… I do…" their lips brushed as Amu's eyes were filled with longing, or was that just Ikuto's hormones? Whatever the case, Ikuto pushed Amu onto the bed and kissed her deeply.


	4. Curiosity killed the cat!

(**Quick note… I know this story seems rushed, that's kinda because this was intended to be a one shot… but since I got a few positive reviews I continued it while writing my other fic Resist temptation, it's not doing very well at the mo so I'm returning to this one**)

**Ikuto's first mistake: Curiosity!**

Ikuto awoke to find a sleeping Amu, he smiled as he got up and left silently through her window, _well then… my little strawberry, I guess I'll have to wait and have a peek at your diary again sometime…_ he smirked, he had just turned down his street to see a girl about his age with a rather… revealing outfit with long, blonde hair giving him "the look" he walked on, "oooh… what's your name?" she asked playfully.

"wouldn't you like to know..." Ikuto carried on walking past her

"I would actually…" he turned around… she was hot… her dark blue eyes that matched his hair, her lips screamed "kiss me" but his mind again turned to Amu

"I don't date tarts like you…" he walked further

"so that makes it alright to date little kids like Hinamori Amu then huh?"

"that's none of your business" was his reply, she sighed and walked away _weirdo…_ Ikuto lay on his bed and be alone with his thoughts as usual before drifting off into a nice cat nap…

**Knock knock…** Ikuto awoke to hear knocking, he answered the door, it was the girl from earlier, he sighed as he said "a little bit persistent aren't you… as you said before, I'm taken…"

She giggled, entering the house "once I set my eye's on something…" she drew nearer, Ikuto backing away, she took another step…

Ikuto was against the wall…

"I have it…" she pinned him to the wall, _She's nuts! And completely forward…_ he pushed her off, she came again, their faces so close he could hear her breath

"one word Tsukuyomi Ikuto… Curiosity… you're going to want to know…" her lips grew closer… "what they taste like… and you won't be able to resist…" she swiftly pulled away and walked out of the door "see you again!" she winked devilishly as she walked off out of sight.

_Okay… she's not weird… she's insane! One! How did she even __**know**__ where I live… Two! How does she know my name… Three! How did she know I was with Amu…_ Ikuto shrugged it off and returned to his nap.

**Amu's first mistake: Retaliation! **

_Dear Diary,_

_Ikuto came back! I was looking for my diary… which he stole and read… that's what made him come back… pervert! I thought I was dreaming again but then he held me in his arms and said "you're not dreaming" he promised he'd never leave me again and we kissed! Oh we kissed alright! We fell asleep, I woke to find my clothes still on, thank god…_

_I LOVE HIM SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!_

_XHinamori AmuX_

Amu finished writing in her diary and closed it, putting it in the same place it was before, she smiled to herself, everything was perfect! She switched on her computer and was surprised by a name she hadn't seen turning up on her Instant messaging: Ikutoismine48, their first message read:

Hinamori Amu, Stay away from Ikuto… he's mine

Well… for your information, whoever you are, we're going out now! I bet your Utau… I thought you'd let it go by now!

I'm not Hoshina Utau, I'm a passing admirer, I met him today… and guess what…

What?

I went back to his house… and nearly kissed him, pulled away at the last minute, now I've got him intrigued, I don't need to tear him from you, he'll come to me because of one word… **Curiosity**

Yeah right…

It dawned on Amu, the old saying "Curiosity killed the cat" it took on a new meaning in her head

I guess you think you can break us up by saying a load of made up stuff!

Fine… have it your way, but you'll see… what I said is nothing but truth…

_Ikutoismine48 has signed out_

Amu ran her hands through her hair in frustration, who was that? And had they really gone with Ikuto back to his house? She had to know…

**Ikuto's second mistake: Responding**

Ikuto flipped up his laptop to find a name he hadn't seen before: _Ikutoismine48_

"weird… well it's not Utau, she has a different name…" it dawned on him with their first message

Hey sexy…

Oh… and who says that?

Oh no one, I'm not telling just yet… let's have a game… you try and work it out…

Hmm… well your not Utau… for all I know you could be a random fangirl…

True, I walked past you recently…

Lots of people walk past me…

Well… I'll leave and let **Curiosity** do the rest… see ya!

_Ikutoismine48 has signed out_

Ikuto thought long and hard, with no results, he carried on, but to no aveil, after a few hours of pacing up and down it was already late outside, he lay down and let sleep claim him

_His vision blurred, he opened his eyes, disorientated, he lay there and waited for his vision to stabilise… better_

_**Knock Knock Knock…**_

_He went to the door, it opened without him touching it… weird… maybe he didn't lock it, he looked up to see a familiar face… Amu_

"_hey!" she smiled_

"_yo… what are you doing here?"_

"_looking for you of course! What else?" how had she found his house? Amu didn't know where he lived, he led her upstairs, she made no comments about him being banned from doing anything perverted, he turned _

"_Amu… are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled, but not her usual, gleaming smile, a sort of… devilish smirk, much more like his own, _

"_no pervyness then?" he joked_

"_I don't mind…" they were in his room now, she pushed him onto the bed "you can go as far as __**curiosity**__ takes you… I…ku…to" his name like silk off of her lips as it hit him, it wasn't Amu… it was… his thoughts were interrupted by her forceful lips pressing themselves to his, he looked up… the girl from before! He tried to fight her off, he felt as if the longer the kiss went on, the more energy it drained from him, he was powerless, her gaze met his as Ikuto mentally screamed_

Ikuto awoke and thanked god it was a dream… it had however helped him work out who ikutoismine was… 

**Amu's second mistake: Suspicion!**

Amu waited for Ikuto's usual visit, _who is this girl? And did all the things she said actually happen?_ Amu was restless, she had to know!

"Yo…" Ikuto entered through her balcony as usual, Amu didn't even greet him

"Ikuto, have you been meeting with another girl?"

"No! what would make you say that?"

"someone on my IM called…"

"Ikutoismine48 right?"

"yeah… how did you know?"

"Amu… she's some girl who somehow knew about us and where I lived… she came to my house and tried to kiss me… she…"

"pulled away at the last minute huh?"

"yeah but how?"

"she told me everything… so there's nothing going on between"

"us… no… I don't even know her name…"

"was she pretty?"

"what?"

"was she pretty? Be honest"

"…Y…Yeah… she looked amazing…"

"ok… well… come back later, in about an hour…"

_If she looked amazing…_ "Miki?"

"yeah Amu-chan?"

"we need the best outfit you can make!"

_I'll look stunning… at least that's the theory_

_Is this a date then?_ Ikuto wondered, he'd obviously upset Amu about all of this… there was more to that girl than they realized apparently…

His mind raced at the possibility of what Amu would wear… no… he doubted the hormone induced picture would be real… his phone vibrated with a text, he glanced at it

_Guess who? Meet me at the restaurant out in town, the flashy one… there I can see what this "Amu" looks like, don't forget… you still want to know right?_

_Whatever your name is… stay away from us… if you hurt her… look I'm taken ok, give up! What would you gain from splitting us up!?_

_You…_

_Yeah right… go and bother another boy! If I find you there tonight I'll be pissed! I'm not gonna let some sad, possessive, little tart that's so far up her own arse she can't see the writing on the wall… spoil my relationship with the best thing that ever happened to me!_

_Yeah… I am right! And I'm about to become better than this "little girl"_ Ikuto sighed after waiting, the texts had stopped… his phone rang this time

"yeah…"

"Ikuto? You can come back now…"

"alright, I'm on my way" he closed his phone… _Women… they take an age to get ready!_ He neared Amu's house, Amu came to the door…

And Ikuto's jaw hit the floor

Oh…

My…

God… 


End file.
